Siebold Wilfong
"I live here now." ''-- Siebold Wilfong'' Siebold Wilfong, FCM was a human male and a handler for the Adventurer's Guild's Team 11. As a seasoned adventurer, Siebold quickly became the one of the Guild's most trusted members following his arrival to Eingrad. To his apprentices in Team 11, Siebold was an exemplar of teamwork, selflessness, and hard work, lessons he received through, according to him, "a life full of loss." After his death in the Due Diadem Incident, he is survived by his only daughter Soledad, as well as his adopted ward, Shizuka. Appearance Siebold was a modest 35 year-old man of slender build and average height. He kept messy, wavy black hair shoulder-length hair tied with a red ribbon, with a few stray bangs that framed his face. He also wore small black-framed glasses that typically sat near the tip of his nose. Siebold's wore his Guild earring on his left ear. Although he was meticulous with how he presented himself, he often sported a short stubble, likely due to lapses in shaving. Siebold usually wore a white collared shirt, black pants, and brown, heeled boots, often sporting a jacket or brown leather apron. Personality In his youth, Siebold was a very timid, helpful, and polite man, often also insecure, reserved, and unexpressive. He greatly admired the great mages of antiquity, and kept a notebook of every great spellcaster he encountered. Because of this practice, Siebold cultivated a highly analytical mind. He known for being easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time, often taking advantage of his allies' unique strengths and abilities. Now, Siebold is decidedly amicable and cheerful. Over the years, he has grown notably more confident. Siebold is now able to speak his mind and contribute to discourse, even in heated debates. Slow to anger, Siebold is patient and understanding even in the most trying of situations. However, he never hesitates to correct something he knows to be wrong, wherein he becomes stern and unwavering. Siebold is relentlessly caring and will never hesitate to help someone in danger, even if he knows that he might not have the ability or strength to do so. Siebold is known to fawn and dote over his young daughter, Soledad. He often states that she is the "center of his world," and spoils her frequently. When not doing work for the Guild, Siebold's time is devoted to her; homemaking, cooking, cleaning, and laundry occupy most of his time. Mentioning Soledad's deceased mother, however, often causes Siebold to become silent and solemn. He makes an effort to refrain from sharing details about his late wife. As the handler of Team 11, Siebold is devoted to teamwork and prioritizes the team's well-being over any mission. Siebold believes goals are accomplished more effectively together; he actively encourages asking for help when one needs it, providing help when requested, and praising allies when they deserve it. Siebold treats Team 11 just as he would his own family: with respect, discipline, and care. Background Otherworldly Origins Siebold was born in the world of Lyzandria, in a universe removed from that of Eingrad. He was the only son of Alder Wilfong, head of the Wilfong clan of mages and a member of the circle of regents, governing Io’Nen along with the King Marwood Atherton. By the nature of his inappropriate pedigree, Siebold was raised away from the Wilfong clan by his mother Sybil, who belonged to a baking family in the financial district of Rimegard. He matured knowing his father was a renowned mage, and although meeting him rarely, he craved for his father’s attention. Siebold poured himself in tomes and magical texts, hoping to become a mage of the ability and knowledge worthy of a Wilfong. But while he gave it his best efforts, he struggled in mana generation—he couldn’t perform the spells he saw his heroes, his father included. Although he had total mastery over magical theory, his overall spellcasting was judged to be mediocre at best, earning only average marks in his practicums at the Royal College of Westspire. But whereas most working wizards memorized and recited spell incantations, Siebold studied their syntax and diction. He excelled in manipulations of known spells, often changing their incantations to change their dimensions and directions. Siebold would spend hours rewriting and optimizing spells, including the barrier magic his clan was so known for. Eventually, Siebold’s conviction was recognized by a prominent mage and educator by the name of Cang Du. Mysterious and reclusive, Cang Du was the chancellor of the Hod Institute, a renowned magical school for young mages eager to commence directly to the Royal College. For three years, Siebold taught younglings who had much more inherent magical ability than he: 14 and 15 year-olds that could cast high level spells from memory. Never bitter and never vindictive, Siebold treated the group of 20 children like his own, and under his tutelage they grew to love him. He was particularly close with one student, Elisa Lanvaldear. After discovering that she had gone missing, Siebold searched the Institute’s forest for her. To his bewilderment, he followed her trail to a clearing. His missing student was in Cang Du’s arms bleeding out of her left wrist. As Siebold sprinted towards Cang Du, yelling to ask what had happened, he was brought to his knees by a hail of magical bolts and a flurry of fire. And before he could advance or retaliate, Cang Du was gone and Elisa with him. An hour later he arrived at the Wilfong clan home in tattered and in a bitter rage, pounding at the door. Without hesitation, his father presented him with Dreamlantern, their clan’s heirloom and threw it to his son. When Siebold caught the bladed, twisted wooden staff, he looked up at his father at the top of the staircase. Stranger In a Strange Land After the fall of Ilwea, Siebold and Cang Du began research on the monolith and the arcane texts he left behind. They discovered that in his attempts to attain godhood, he had not only learned how to create tears in the planes of existence, but in the weave of reality itself. After overthrowing the greater deities of Lyzandria, he had planned to bend other realities, other dimensions to his whim as well. He had already picked out another target, and with the instructions he left behind, Siebold and Cang Du were briefly able to open up a portal to this other world. The two didn’t know if there would be another way back, but felt the opportunity to explore another reality was too big a breakthrough to idly pass up. After much deliberation, Siebold was able to convince Cang Du to let him be the one to go through. Initially only planning to bring his field research companion Knok with him, after informing his wife Allegretta about the expedition, she resolved to come along with him too, simply saying: “I love a good adventure.” Life In Sugarland Not much is known about Siebold's origins before joining the Adventurer's Guild. According to him, he was the son of a clan of mages in a far off land. In his twenties, he adventured with people he'd refer to as some of his most cherished companions (including individuals named Percival and Darren). Currently, he lives in Sugarland, a small town southeast of Jacinto, with his daughter Soledad. From Sugarland, he handles Guild business remotely, and his home has become Team 11's de facto headquarters. Siebold seems to be well-known among the Guild, and apparently joined automatically at the rank of S about seven years ago. He'd been a member of one other team for a few years before becoming the handler for Team 11. Upon questioning about his previous team, however, he becomes somewhat evasive. Category:Characters Category:Team Eleven Category:Adventurer's Guild